SeeD hall party
by saiyanchocobo
Summary: the SeeD's get a hall to party in and some weird funny stuff happen's with rinoa having to say who she likes better squall or seifer
1. Default Chapter

SeeD hall  
  
I did not make the people and I dont make money off this fan fic that is why its called FAN fic so dont yell at me  
  
  
  
2 year's after the game ff8 in the new SeeD hall at garden the SeeD hall was a place for SeeD's and friend's to have fun Irvin and Selphie died when they would not stop making fun of Seifer Fujin killed them  
  
Squall:This SeeD hall is usless  
  
Zell:what are you talking about?We get to party Get it?P-A-R-T...um i forgot how to spell it but you get what I am saying  
  
Seifer:Yah we do chickenwuss can not spell  
  
Zell:shut the hell up!  
  
Seifer:I am so scared haha  
  
Zell:grr.....  
  
Rinoa:Can you to stop for a little while this hall is for us to have fun...  
  
Seifer:I am having fun  
  
Squall:whatever...hey Rinoa did you ever pick who you liked?  
  
Seifer:yah me!  
  
Quistis:oh yah she did not say when we asked a while ago  
  
Rinoa:um...i....  
  
Squall:need help saying my name?  
  
Seifer:shut up  
  
Squall:make me  
  
Rajin:we can,ya know  
  
Fujin:UP SHUT!  
  
Squall:look the whole loser commity is here  
  
Rajin:at least I don't look like a girl,ya know  
  
Rinoa:well I picked...  
  
Cid:I am sorry but we have a mission for you  
  
Seifer:hey old man she was gonna say somthing important and you walk in like you own the place and start....  
  
Cid:I do own the place!  
  
Seifer:not any more slashes his gunblade in Cid's chest making him bleed but the blood is green as it fall's to the ground making a pool of slime  
  
Quistis:what the?!!Green blood?  
  
Seifer:ok i know that happen's when a Z-Poison enter's the body he was going to die soon any way but how did that happen?  
  
Zell:hides a big bottle of green stuff behind his backhow should I know I did not put the Z-poison and put it in a hot dog and make the head master eat it...not me....never....  
  
Seifer:who cares not I am the head master  
  
Quistis:how come you  
  
Seifer:Because I just called it...any way Edna is gone  
  
Squall:why?  
  
Seifer:I'll be waiting here  
  
Squall:for what?  
  
Seifer:I'll be waiting here for you so...if you come hear you will find me....I promise  
  
Rinoa:Where have I heard that?  
  
Quistis:are you two high?  
  
Seifer:you don't know me  
  
Squall:coughRinoa...your a....coughslow............................................................ ............................................................................ ....................person  
  
Seifer:make up you mind and get this chikenwuss wannabe out of here for hyne sake  
  
Squall:you need Hyne when I am done with you  
  
Seifer:You don't know me  
  
Squall:Hyne sound's funny  
  
Rinoa:sighI made my discion  
  
Seifer:I could have cheated on my SeeD test and passed But then I got Hyne...I mean high  
  
Squall:haha  
  
next day  
  
Seifer:chickenwuss what is your problem?  
  
Zell:I dident get Hyne?haha  
  
Quistis & Rinoa:hehe  
  
Seifer:shut up ya bitches  
  
Quistis & Rinoa:.......  
  
Squall:your such a menie  
  
Seifer:shut up Squall!.....sorry Rin  
  
Rinoa:that's ok  
  
Ragin:Rinoa should pick,ya know  
  
Fugin:ANSWER!!!  
  
Rinoa:yes and it is...  
  
Squall:wait!Zell you put some weird stuff on hot dogs and gave it to Seifer and me what was that stuff  
  
Zell:....sugar....  
  
Fugin:LIAR!!!  
  
Zell:NO WAY YA KNOW....I mean no way  
  
Rinoa:any way....walk's up to Squall....Squall...  
  
Squall:haha I win  
  
Rinoa:....um...no...I did not pick you  
  
Squall:haha...ha....aww shit  
  
Seifer:ha I guess the I can be called the Rinoa Kinght instead of sor...  
  
Squall:you mean Bitch now Kinght  
  
Seifer:shut your hole  
  
Rinoa:wait....Seifer...I did not pick you....  
  
Seifer:what the hell?!!!.....mouth open's in shockI.......I........I....  
  
Squall:ok we get it we know you can say I  
  
Seifer:shut up  
  
Squall:whatever I got 1,000,000 of girl's who want me  
  
Seifer:me two but I like Rinoa alot....  
  
Quistis & Fugin:SEFIER!COME HERE!!!  
  
Seifer:ahhh!  
  
Quistis & Fugin:chase SeiferWAIT!  
  
Rinoa:hehe  
  
Squall:who did you pick?  
  
Rinoa:walk's up to Zell....Zell!  
  
every one but Rinoa and Zell:what?!!  
  
Rinoa:uh huh  
  
Zell:eat's hot dogswha...gulp's down the hot dogskool grab's Rinoa and pull's her to a Dorm for SeeD'sBye bye for like 2 hours  
  
Rinoa:ahh!bye people  
  
Every one:huh....  
  
Squall:this hall was a waist  
  
Seifer:that chicken wuss....  
  
Rinoa & Zell can be herd  
  
Quistis:eww keep it down  
  
Rinoa:OHH YESS  
  
Quistis:I guess she agreessmirks  
  
Squall:whatever  
  
Seifer:Lisen I got to go run's from Fugin and Quistis  
  
Squall:I am going to Meet later?  
  
Every one:YES YA KNOW!  
  
Like it hate it please review should i make a day 2? 


	2. And the party goes on?

day 2  
  
Zell:hmm....wake's upwhere are the hot dog's  
  
Seifer:hear shoves hot dog in Zell's mouth haha chickenwu...  
  
Quistis and Fugin:jump's on Seifer  
  
Zell:hahaha what a losergag's on hot dogyum...cough  
  
Rinoa:hi Zellkisses Zell  
  
Zell:uh....hi...blushes  
  
Squall:wait why is every one in Zell's dorm?  
  
Me:I am working on it!  
  
Raigin:Hurry ya,know  
  
Me:shut up  
  
Raigin:make me ya know  
  
Me:ok...hmm...Seifer you know the drill!  
  
Seifer:yah fine these loser's left mepushes Fugin offget the hell off me you bitch!  
  
Fugin:FUC...  
  
Me:hello?!!  
  
Squall:whatever  
  
Seifer:slashes Fugin & Raigin in half with his gunbladeok....hmm...wait I need a posse!  
  
Me:yah hold up...ok...Zell Rinoa you 2 are his posse!  
  
Zell and Rinoa:WHAT?  
  
Squall:you sound like Fugin already  
  
Quistis:hehe  
  
Seifer:I don't want a chicken-wuss-family in my posse  
  
Zell:you can not spell chickenwuss you mofo  
  
Seifer:shut up  
  
Rinoa:make him  
  
Seifer:god you are so stupid can't you just die  
  
Me:hold on  
  
Rinoa:what?!!  
  
Me:I said hold on  
  
Rinoa:jerk...mutter's under breath  
  
Me:what did you say  
  
Rinoa:you should know you made me say it!  
  
Me:fool!!! you shall pay!  
  
Rinoa:no way Zell will protect me!  
  
Zell:actually I just wanted to do you and I did so uh...eat's hot dogI really do-nt car...e coughdamn bitch made me gag on my hot dog  
  
Rinoa:you are all so mean  
  
Me:aww that's sooo sad say hi to Selphie and Irvin for me  
  
Rinoa:what?  
  
Me:you heard me you little slut you  
  
Rinoa:you wont kill me you use me on your team for the game  
  
Quistis:um...no now she uses me and Zell and Squall  
  
Zell:nah nah!eat's more hot dogs  
  
Squall:uses his gunblade on Rinoashut up  
  
Me:I did not tell you to do that!  
  
Squall:I can't take the bitch anymore  
  
Me:so?I needed her for a few jokes  
  
Cid:yah and was'ent she your girl-friend  
  
Zell:I killed...I mean...someone killed you what te hell are you doing  
  
Me:ok that's it!grab's Squall and Cid then throw's them into the dream world  
  
Laguna:who are you  
  
Squall:not agian...whatever  
  
Kiros:...agian?  
  
Ward:?!!  
  
Me:ok I am just gonna type  
  
Rinoa:you can never kill me muhahaha!  
  
Seifer:shut updrag's Rinoa into a car and they drive away  
  
Zell:hahaha....eat's hot dog...wait these are not hot dogsread's labelWhat?!!TO-FU DOGS???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis:haha you never can get any...cough hot dogs  
  
Zell:you cold bitc...  
  
Cloud:why am I hear...  
  
Me:oop's wrong fic  
  
Quistis:Fic?  
  
Squall Fugjin Raijin Selphie and Irvin walk in  
  
~~~~  
  
Irvin:...Selphie!  
  
Selphie:what?  
  
Irvin:let's go see what going ON in the Quad!  
  
Selphie:ok  
  
Rinoa:walk's in behind Seifer  
  
Squall:what did you do?  
  
Seifer:first I started by  
  
Rinoa:takles SeiferSHH!  
  
Seifer:finepushes Rinoa but she fall's into a space ship and is sent into the sun  
  
chapter-3  
  
Squall:let's play a game  
  
Zell:ok I got one " impression's" you make an impression of some one in the room and other's guess who it is  
  
Rinoa:ok Seifer go first  
  
Zell:You are still alive?  
  
Seifer:damn  
  
Quistis:Selphie and Irvin have been gone for a long time...  
  
Zell:I think they are "sparring"  
  
Squall:yah whatever  
  
Zell:let's play the game ok?  
  
Seifer:ok i'll go first who am I?  
  
Seifer put's on a orange shirt and a brown wig  
  
Seifer:...'sis'...'sis'....I am a little loser who need's to say...'Sis' all the timegives a evil smirk at Squall  
  
Zell:I know I know....Squall as a kid  
  
Seifer:DING chickenwuss know's somthing  
  
Zell:grrr...ok my turn now...  
  
put's on a gray coat  
  
I am the sorress biotch and every time Zell kill's one I go to a diffrent witch...cuz i am there bitch!  
  
Rinoa:oh oh Seifer right?  
  
Zell:boya your right  
  
Seifer:Chicken-wuss I am going to kill youchases Zell around the room  
  
Zell:ahhh!Attack of the Biotch!  
  
Quistis and Fugin:chase Seifer  
  
Squall:whatever...ahhhh!..whatever  
  
Rinoa on Chocobo:chases Squall  
  
Squall:chases Quistis  
  
Zell:ok next day next day!!!______________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Me:ok should there be a day 4?Like it hate it?review please even if its just some useless word's like gfhsghunsfduip or Rinoa  
  
Rinoa:hey!  
  
Me sorry 


End file.
